


Cowboys & Indian's

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Baby!F1 [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baby!F1, Cowboys and Indians, Gen, Nursery AU, horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby!F1:  Max and Marcus invite Jolyon to play with them after Carlos and Felipe are sent home for being naughty.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://36.media.tumblr.com/f2c28a49a9c9a24a152e185cb6696911/tumblr_inline_nnw6opwVAP1t5b24o_500.jpg">THIS</a> image that <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit">F1_Rabbit</a> sent me to cheer me up last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboys & Indian's

Carlos and Felipe were in big trouble. Mr Tost, who barely ever raised his voice and mostly just kept out of the way when the children were getting into trouble, had even shouted and made them sit in the naughty corner.

Marcus and Max had watched, wide-eyed, from the book corner where they'd been listening to a story about cowboys and indians that Miss Kaltenborn had been reading. They'd heard the argument between the older boys, Carlos and Felipe shouting at Jolyon because he was ruining their sandcastle, but Mr Tost had told them to share. It happened so quickly after that. Carlos scooped his bucket through the sand and went to pass it to Jolyon but just before he had his hands on it he threw the sand over the boys head instead.

Jolyon cried for ages and Mr Tost had gone so red Marcus and Max were sure he was going to explode. Miss Kaltenborn had stopped reading the story and taken Jolyon away to get cleaned up and Mr Tost had been shouting ever since.

By lunch time, Jolyon had returned and Carlos and Felipe's mummy's had come to take them home. Jolyon was sat in the playground alone watching the other children play, but not joining in. Marcus thought he looked lonely and suggested that they let him play their game.

"But can only be one cowboy, one indian," Max said, "What Jojeon be?"

"We need horse," Marcus said, pointing at the image on the front cover of the book they had bought outside with them, "You be horse. Joeyleon be indian."

Max agreed and took Marcus' hand and walked over to the older boy they'd never spoken to before. Marcus poked him on the shoulder to get his attention and Max grinned to show they were friendly.

"Joelyjon, want be indian?" Max asked, wondering if maybe he should really be the horse because he was bigger.

The older boy looked at them, confusion clear on his face.

"No. English," he said as though it was completely obvious.

"Nooo," Marcus replied, waving the book in front of the boy face, "Be indian. I cowboy. Max horse. Pway with us."

Jolyon took the book from Marcus' hands and laughed, nodding to join the game.

"I love this book."

"OK," Marcus said grinning as the boy got to his feet and pointing, "You over there. Then we fight. But not allowed to kill me."

"How do we know the winner if no one dies?" Jolyon asked.

"OK," Max decided, "First person die, loses."

Jolyon walked to the other side of the playground and Max bent down onto his hands and knees, so that Marcus could sit on his back, like a real horse. They walked back towards each other, like it said in the book, and Marcus blew his gun. He didn't really know why he was blowing the gun, but that happened in the book so it must be important.

Jolyon lifted his bow up and pulled an arrow from his pocket and aimed at the two boys opposite him. Max shouted 'Go!', which was strange considering he was a horse, and the two boys began to fight.

Marcus was sure he hit Jolyon several times with his gun but he wouldn't die. He was shooting him all over but he was just laughing and firing more arrows as he ran around them. Max's arms were shaking with the weight of Marcus on top of him as he tried to crawl after Jolyon so that Marcus could kill him.

Suddenly his arm gave way and Marcus rolled off his back onto the plaground floor.

"I WIN!" Jolyon shouted, "I killed the horse!"

Marcus looked back at Max who was laying on the floor with his tongue hanging out, trying not to laugh as he pretended to be dead. Jolyon was skipping around the two of them happily, singing a song about winning.

Marcus' eyes filled with tears and he couldn't hold in a huge wailing sob that caught the attention of everyone in the playground. Jolyon stopped skipping and looked at the younger boy in shock and Miss Kaltenborn rushed over to find out what was wrong.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" she asked, picking him up from the ground and brushing the dust from his clothing before settling him on her knee.

"Joblyon killed my horse," Marcus sniffled, pointing at Jolyon as Max started to get to his feet having stopped pretending to be dead.

"Not weally dead," Max said, grinning as he walked over to Marcus and wiped a tear from his cheek with a pudgy finger, "Just a pwetend."

Marcus sniffled again and wiped his snotty nose with his sleeve, glancing nervously at Jolyon and wondering whether he'd pretended to kill one of Carlos and Felipe to make them angry too. Max had climbed up and sat on Miss Kaltenborn's knee as well now and had his thumb clamped between his lips as his other hand reached up and his fingers played with Marcus' blonde hair.

"How about I finish the book," Miss Kaltenborn said, "And then you can all re-enact the story. We can use the hobby-horse as the horse instead."

All three of the boys eyes lit up. Only the girls normally got to play with the hobby horse because it was _always_ in the Princess castle and the girls _never_ let the boys in the Princess castle. 

Miss Kaltenborn picked the book from the floor and turned to the page she had left them on when Carlos and Felipe had caused the trouble earlier. Jolyon climbed onto the opposite knee from Marcus and Max and they all listened intently, finally discovering that the cowboys and indians became good friends and had many happy adventures together.


End file.
